Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the first book in the Double Danger Trilogy and the 25th book in the The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers series. It was first published on November 25, 2008 by Aladdin Paperbacks. Plot summary ATAC (American Teens Against Crime) sent Frank and Joe Hardy on a mission to find a saboteur in a horse racing game. While on the mission, Joe spotted a snake and that's how Joe figured out who did it. It was a girl named Lisa. At school, Frank, the oldest of the Hardy brothers, received a bouquet of flowers from class and also received a cartridge from ATAC, a secret organization founded by their father. ATAC disguise their missions on CDs and other cartridges so no one will know. When they checked it out, The Hardys received the mission and the mission is about protecting a teenage actor, Justin Carraway from his stalker who is blackmailing him and writing threatening letters to him. After, they played a game of baseball. They were on their way to go undercover. They saw Justin Carraway but before they knew it, a gunshot sounded and Justin went down. But Justin was just acting in a show called, “Undercover”. Then members from an organization called “Cleen Teens” were protesting about Justin's act and rude attitude toward his fans and people around the world. People were shouting at Justin and protesting. Then, Joe caught a glimpse of Justin Production assistant, Rick Ortiz. Then Frank and Joe followed Rick then talked to him about Justin Carraway and then the Hardys met Ryan Carraway, the brother of Justin, where the Hardys talked to about some information about his brother, Justin. When they learned that Ryan was jealous because of Justin's fame, the Hardy boys put him on the suspect list for the motive of jealousy. Ryan led the Hardys to the coffee shop and they met Sydney Lamb, Justin Carraway's publicist. The Hardys asked Sydney or Syd to let Justin stay with them to tour the town of Bayport, The Hardys’ hometown. Then Syd accepted and she let Ryan guide Frank and Joe to the set. They talked about Elijah Gorman, the paparazzi that Justin really hates, and, also about Justin's stalker. And then Ryan showed the Hardys a new threatening letter for Justin that says that Justin must die. And then Frank had a thought or an idea that Ryan might have sent it to his brother Justin. When they went to see Justin, Ryan introduced the boys to his brother then the Hardys told Justin when the tour will start and the places they will go but Justin refuses and instead, He wants to insist the Hardys on a game of poker using toothpicks. But when Justin told the Hardys to bring visitors for them to join especially the girls, Ryan got mad at Justin because Justin treats girls like an object and he takes advantage of them. So they fought but the argument was stop by Rick Ortiz when he came in. He told Justin o get ready for the set. Then the paparazzi came. Elijah Gorman was there too. They went wild around Justin and Justin loved it. Syd introduced the Hardys. The paparazzi asked Frank and Joe about the places to tour. The media followed Justin as he went on his way for the shooting while Ryan told Frank and Joe for them to go to the hotel at 8:00pm. The boys, as usual in every case they take, are now talking about their suspects and they thought it was Justin's brother, Ryan. After, they went to the place of the shooting and they saw Caro Whittier with the other CT members. Caro is from Bayport High. When they meat and talked about the CT group, they met the president of the CT group, William Bost. When they shook hands, Bost's hand was sticky because of Wiliam's “Goo Goo Cluster” candy. They talked about the CT group, their members and talked about Justin Carraway. By this, William was now in the suspect list according to the Hardys. Then, the shooting started. A man in a Hawaiian shirt called to the crowd and then it started. While shooting, Emily Slater, one of the actresses in the film, shrieked. Then Justin got annoyed and mad then they fought. Then Elijah Gorman came and the other paparazzi joined too. They were going crazy with the scene but luckily, the director came to stop the commotion. She got mad at Emily then at Elijah for interrupting. When the Hardys are on their way home, they were talking about the case and the events that happened today especially the shooting. They talked to their father, Fenton Hardy, the founder of ATAC. Their father's advice for them is to be very careful on this case. The Hardys reached the famous hotel in Bayport, Fairmont Hotel. Following Justin's orders, they invited many friends such as their best chum, Chet Morton and their classmates. Frank and his friends went up to see Justin while Joe saw Emily and talked to her about what happened recently with Justin. Emily really wanted Justin dead. She hated him and also, Joe discovered that Emily was Justin's ex-girlfriend and he influenced her to bad things. By this, Emily is now a suspect. While Joe was downstairs talking to Emily, Frank and his friends were with Justin and Ryan playing toothpick poker. When Frank dropped out of the game, he had a chat with Ryan. They talked about Justin's stalker, his showbiz life and other showbiz stuffs. Frank also discovered that Ryan was also in showbiz but was ater kicked out because of his brother. After a moment, the doorbell rang and Frank opened it. It was Brian and Belinda Conrad, fellow Bayport High students. When Justin saw Belinda, He flirted with her. And then the bell rang again and it was Joe. Joe told Frank about Emily. Then another bell rang and it was Room Service. But Frank had a suspicion. The guy was wearing a wig then held a gun, which Frank thought it was. But it was photographer Elijah Gorman. And he was holding a camera. Justin got furious and headed to hurt Elijah but luckily, the Hardys were able to stop him so by this, Elijah got away. Then Syd came and she talked to Justin to forget the whole thing and enjoy the party. And so he did. Syd went outside to fix things and the others were enjoying the party with Justin. But when he drank something, he was poisoned so Syd went back and brought Justin to the hospital. The others talked about who poisoned Carraway and thought it was Elijah because he was with the Room Service and then they added him to the list of suspects. Then the boys were curious about Sydney and then added her to the suspect list because she was also angry at Justin a while ago before Justin was poisoned. While going down, they saw the CT member, Caro Whittier in the Hotel kitchen. She was a worker there. Then the Boys added Caro to list of suspects because she might have made the poison and her motive was that killing Justin could save a lot of influenced teens around the world. Then, on the parking lot, Frank and Joe heard the glass of a car that was breaking. Then Joe was attacked. His head hit the floor. Then they saw the smashed car, a Lamborghini Murcielago that was owned by Justin. Back at school they saw their friends and talked about the night before. Back at their home, they saw their or Aunt Gertrude Hardy or rather called, “Aunt Trudy” with a hairbrush. Curious, they asked their aunt where she got that brush and answered she bought it in the web. She bought it online. She showed the website named “Justin Time”. The boys called a fellow ATAC agent, Vijay Patel to check on the person who's been collecting the cash in Justin's company. When he called again, he said that the boys need to make plans for Justin to the place called the “Bowl-O-Rama”. When the boys went to the Hotel, Justin got a new threatening letter and it says that he must learn to be a good influence or he will die. On their way to the Bowl-O-Rama with Syd's SUV Joe thought of the stalker. When they went in, the paparazzi also got crazy and Cleen Teeners and protesters are shouting. It was a rumble brawl in the Bowl-O-Rama. Belinda came. Justin flirted with her again, dancing with her but when Justin saw another girl, a read headed girl, he left Belinda. By this, Belinda got mad and went away. They talked to Ryan about the case and Justin's company, Justin Time. Then when the riot started between the fans, the CT and the paparazzi, Frank and Joe got Justin and got out with the SUV. On the hotel, Syd got mad at Justin. While having a private conversation, Joe saw something behind the door and thought it was Justin's stalker. The person put a letter in the floor and then Frank opened the door. Belinda Conrad. She was the one according to Frank. But when the boys opened the note, it was a different handwriting and it was signed unlike the other threatening letters. Belinda was really mad at Justin. So Justin asked her out to the disco. On the dance floor, Justin and Belinda danced while Frank and Joe talked. Frank also talked to Justin about his company on the web. Joe also saw Emily. On the bar, Justin asked Joe if she had seen Belinda but Joe said no and Belinda was missing. Frank asked people around but they hadn't found her so Joe went up and found her and she was tied up with a note that says that the next victim will be Justin not his girlfriends. While escaping, Frank got Belinda with the others as Joe went down because of the flame that started. While escaping, Frank was concerned about his brother so he went inside the flaming building to save Joe and luckily, he did. Then they were on their way when they spotted a man in his car passed out. It was the paparazzi, Elijah Gorman, dead. The following day in the shooting, one of the actors said that the gun prop was sticky then Joe had a suspicion. A sticky gun was only held by William Bost and his Goo Goo Cluster candy. William started going crazy and started shooting. The boys followed him to the kiddie shop and questioned him about the letters. He was guilty but he didn't kill Elijah. Frank and Joe got the stalker but Elijah's death remains unknown. At home, the boys gave their aunt a souvenir, a bullet from the gun of William Bost. When in their bedroom, Rick called them and told them Ryan was missing. So the Hardys had a new mystery to solve. Back Cover ATAC BRIEFING FOR AGENTS FRANK AND JOE HARDY. MISSION: To shadow teen superstar Justin Carraway and figure out the identity of his mystery stalker before the stalker's intentions turn deadly. LOCATION: Right at home in Bayport, where Justin's latest movie is filming. POTENTIAL VICTIMS: Justin's the clear target, but his twin brother, Ryan, could be at risk too, as could anyone else who gets close. SUSPECTS: Way too many people could be going from fan to fanatic.... This mission requires your immediate attention. ''' '''This message will be erased in five seconds. Appearances Characters *Regulars **Belinda Conrad **Brian Conrad **Fenton Hardy **Frank Hardy **Gertrude Hardy **Joe Hardy **Chet Morton **Vijay Patel (appears over phone) **Playback *Amanda *Amber *William Bost *Madison Brownlee *Bucky *Captain *Justin Carraway *Ryan Carraway *Mr. Edwards *Eli *Elijah Gorman *Mrs. Iburg *Sydney Lamb *Lisa *Lola *Maddy *Kayla McHugh *Jimmy O'Hara *Rick Ortiz *Andrew Peterson *Greg Rhomer *Emily Slater *John Slickstein *Sanders Smith *Mr. Spock *Starlotta7 *Tony *Caro Whittier Locations *Atlantic City *Bayport **Bayport High **Bowl-O-Rama **Fairmont Hotel **Hardy home **Java Joint **Kiddie World **Madison Hotel **Main Street **Three Monkeys *Connecticut **New Haven *Delaware *Los Angeles **Ivy *Hollywood *Rhode Island Businesses and organizations *American Teens Against Crime *Cleen Teens *Discovery Channel *Just Justin *Lamborghini *Maserati *Motel Eleven Other *Films **''Heartache'' **''Get Desmond'' **''One Phone Call'' **''Skull Face Five'' **''Undercover'' **''Weirdness'' **''Wizard of Oz'' **''Z Force'' *Justin Time *NKOTB *Lamborghini Murcielago *Ride 'n Tie *TV programs **''Hell's Kitchen'' **''Five Times Five'' **''Know This'' **''Star Gazer'' References Category:Books Category:Undercover Brothers books